


The Moonlight in Erudite Tower

by Navah



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Smut, noncon dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navah/pseuds/Navah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This scene is set a few days after the attack on Abnegation.  Jeanine has lost the hard drive for the Dauntless simulation, and Tris Prior has eluded her grasp.  You can be sure heads are rolling - not the least of which is Eric’s.  He is also recovering from a bullet wound in his foot (courtesy of Tris).  He goes in search of an Erudite woman from his past to relieve some stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moonlight in Erudite Tower

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the books, but with !JaiCourtneyEric! cuz, come on, he's a hottie tottie. The scene contains rape, non con, dub con. It's not super violent though.

She awoke with a start.  It sounded like her door lock unclicked.  Or maybe she just dreamed it?   _Thump, scrape, thump_.  Those were definitely footsteps.  The sound of something heavy and metal being placed on the glass table in her living room made her sit up sharp.  She started to panic, but then remembered that the only people with access to the locks were the Dauntless guards who were stationed here to protect them.  

She willed her heart rate to slow down and calmly rose from the bed.  It was probably a practice drill of some sort with all the unrest lately.  She reached for her robe that was hanging on her closet door.

“There’s no need for that,” said a low voice.  She whirled around to face the intruder at last.  He was in the bedroom doorway, and it was a Dauntless guard - just as she had presumed.  She felt very exposed in her silk peignoir, and immediately became irritated.  How dare he enter her bedroom like that?  Even in an emergency, he could have at least announced himself before entering.  

“You forget yourself, Dauntless. You are in my home, and you will exude a little courtesy,” she said, reaching for her robe again.

The room was small, so it only took three quick strides for the man to reach her.  He grabbed her upper arm none too gently and spun her around to face him.  “You forget yourself, Erudite.  I only answer to one person, and she isn’t you.”

Her eyes widened in surprise and confusion, and then she recognized him.  “Eric?” she asked tentatively.  Eric had been a friend of her younger brother’s back before his Choosing.  Her brother had remained in Erudite, but Eric had chosen Dauntless.  She wasn’t surprised at the time.  He had always seemed a little rebellious and wild.  He had certainly filled out in the three years since she’d last seen him.  But with the piercings and tattoos, she wasn’t sure if it really was him.

“Very good, Nicole,” he said sarcastically.  “Now get back in the bed.  I intend to relieve some tension before sleep tonight.”  He released her arm and pulled off his shirt.

She couldn’t believe what he was alluding to.  “You assume too much!” she laughed. “I don’t even know you.  I mean, I _never_ really knew you.  We’re not even in the same faction…”

He rolled his eyes and in one smooth motion pulled his handgun from the back of his waistband and pointed it at her forehead.  He could have just thrown her on the bed, but he didn’t feel like fighting - especially with the bullet wound in his foot.  He wanted her to submit to him anyway.  “Give me what I want Nicole, and I won’t hurt you.”

Her mouth went dry and her heart started beating rapidly.  “I… you wouldn’t,” she whispered.  But staring into his hard eyes, she knew he would.

“I’ve killed members of my own faction for less insolence.  Don’t test me today,” he said as he leaned forward and touched the barrel of the gun to her temple, clicking a bullet into the chamber.  “If not you, then I will find another.”

She began trembling, and her eyes stung with unbidden tears.  In a voice hardly audible, she breathed, “I will.”

He still didn’t shift the gun or his glare, and her breath quickened in fear and anticipation.  The movement of her heaving chest finally caught his gaze, and he lowered the gun.  He set it on the dresser and then stepped closer to her.  “That’s better,” he said.

The climate of the room seemed to change as she appreciated the fact that she was a woman in a thin negligee in close proximity to a shirtless man in her bedroom.  She felt a flutter in her stomach thinking about what would inevitably come to pass.

He placed one heavy calloused hand on her shoulder and slid his fingers under the thin strap of her peignoir.  His thumb lazily traced circles on her gooseflesh.  His other hand grabbed her hair in a fist and forced her head back to look up at him.  She gasped, and he kissed her hard and slow, invading her mouth with his tongue.  She could feel he was pierced there too.

She timidly placed her hands on his chest, and he pulled her close against him.  He was hard and unrelenting - in body, mind, and spirit.  He wrapped his fingers around one strap of her garment and jerked his arm back, ripping the flimsy material.  She cried out, and he quickly grabbed the other strap and did the same thing.  Her peignoir fell to the floor.  He ran his hands over her naked back and buttocks, gripping their fullness.  “Get in the bed,” he commanded in a husky voice as his hands left her body.  

She turned quickly and did as he asked.  The sheets were cool under her as she climbed into them.  She could hear Eric unzipping his pants and stepping out of them behind her.  She covered herself with the top sheet and quilt even though it was absurd to do so.  

The moonlight filtered in through the window and bathed Eric’s form in a luminescent glow.  His body was perfectly sculpted although it was marred by many scars and tattoos.  Her own body was less than perfect, she thought.  She knew it was ludicrous to feel that way, but she still did.  

Eric grabbed the quilt and sheet and threw them off the bed.  Nicole was completely exposed to his view.  She made a futile attempt at modesty by covering her breasts with her arms and locking her knees together.  

The bed dipped when he climbed into it.  He took her wrists in each hand, pulled them away from her breasts and pinned them to the bed on either side of her head.  Nicole turned her face away from him, which he took as an invitation to suckle her neck.  Her nipples hardened in arousal, and her face burned in shame.

She winced at the intensity of his kisses.  He alternated between kissing, sucking, and nipping with his teeth.  There would be bruises in the morning.  He made his way to her breasts which he fondled and suckled at his leisure.  Her back arched involuntarily.   _Think this through_ , she thought to herself.  She glanced around the room and her eyes settled on the gun on her dresser.  

“Look at me,” he said as his face came up and blocked her view.  She struggled to meet his icy gaze.  He brought his hand up to trace her jaw and neck.  “Open your legs for me.”  She held back a sob, but kept her legs closed.  Eric’s hand contracted around her neck, closing off her airway.  “You’re not being very smart for an Erudite, Nicole.”

He was right.  She would never get to the gun before he did, and if by some miracle she did, she would never actually be able to shoot another human being; she was not brave or fearless like Dauntless.  She wasn’t willing to sacrifice her life either; she wasn’t selfless like Abnegation.  Her vision started to go black, and then she relaxed her legs in resignation.

He loosened his grip on her neck, and she gasped for air.  “Good girl,” he said into her ear as he nibbled on her lobe.  His other hand slid down her body between her legs.  He cupped her womanhood for a moment before inserting one finger into her center.  She was already wet for him, and his thick finger easily slid inside.  He curled his finger, and a wave of pleasure went through her.  A moan escaped her lips, and she felt one of Eric’s cold piercings move across her cheek as he smiled.  He inserted a second finger and curled them together as his thumb circled her clitoris.  Nicole sighed heavily and bucked against his hand.

He removed his hand from her center, and shifted himself in the bed so he was kneeling between her legs.  He gripped under each of her knees to pull her legs up higher and wider apart.  Then he positioned himself at her entrance.  She closed her eyes as he leaned over her once more.  With one thrust, he buried himself completely.  She cried out at the overwhelming feeling of fullness, but he immediately covered her mouth with his own and plunged his tongue in deep.  

He was everywhere - inside her, all around her.  His weight was suffocating her.  Their limbs were tangled together.  It was too much, and she struggled against him.  He remained fully sheathed and ground his hips against hers for a few moments to allow her to stretch a bit more to accommodate him.   When she relaxed again he began thrusting - slowly at first, but then in earnest.  Pleasure came over them both in waves.  For a brief time, there were no factions.  There was no war.  There were just two people entwined in a lover’s embrace.

She came fast and hard, but he continued his relentless assault.  She felt another orgasm building almost immediately, and this time when her walls began to quiver, Eric found his release as well.

After their coupling, he rolled off of her and sprawled out on the other side of the bed.  Within moments he was asleep.  She lay there watching him sleep, wondering about the burden of responsibility and power every faction leader must carry.  She glanced over at the gun again, then rolled over and went to sleep herself.

In the morning, she awoke alone and wondered if it had all just been a dream, but when she saw the marks along her neck in the mirror, she knew it hadn’t been.

 

 


End file.
